Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for the take-off of materials using a two-dimensional CAD interface, and more particularly, to a system and method for taking-off material details using a two-dimensional CAD interface which automatically creates a material take-off list including full detail of material and cost information for items stated in a two or three-dimensional design drawing, without manual work or transformation, and which provides the taken-off information on-line resulting from receiving an order for an information provision service for a two-dimensional CAD drawing through a communication network, such as the internet, and automatically executes the information about the take-off of the materials, details, and cost management.
Generally, in order to build, extend, or renovate a structure required for constructing, manufacturing, and producing a variety of buildings, structures, and fixtures, design drawings, such as structural drawings, architectural drawings, and facility drawings, are most necessary. For making such a design drawing, a CAD program constructed in a computer system is being used.
In addition, a person managing construction or manufacture is allowed to analyze information of interest contained in a plurality of design drawings based on design drawings created by the CAD program over a long period of time. A take-off list including the materials and associated costs can be generated for use as an estimate sheet. In the prior art, an operator manually enters output measures in a calculator-based program to thus output them, requiring re-analysis of a two-dimensional blueprint drawing.
However, in such a manual method, the operator must take off the material and cost information of interest for each part, while checking and comparing material information and numerical information for each item stated in a plurality of blueprint drawings. Thus, it takes a lot of time to manually measure and enter the numerical data of each design structure and shape of the drawing. If the operator makes an error due to carelessness during the manual work, a problem occurs. As a result, there are limitations on the objective verification and modification of both design job and construction job.
On the other hand, in prior art, in order to overcome this problem, a method for calculating a numerical value of materials by placing a blueprint drawing on a digitizer, and entering the numerical information of a two-dimensional drawing by typing or in the form of spread sheets has been adapted.
In addition, with the development of three-dimensional design and display techniques in recent times, a method for taking-off the material information, after transforming an entity of a two-dimensional drawing into a three-dimensional entity by a CAD program, or after completing a three-dimensional entity in a three-dimensional drawing using a three-dimensional CAD program at the beginning, has been developed and adapted.
However, in this prior art method for taking-off material information, since a bill of materials is taken off based on the information about the design drawing and the detailed take-off sheet, it is difficult for an operator at a construction site, or a process and cost manager to precisely know parts position information actually required. Thus, it is disadvantageous that reprocessing must be carried out in a self-understandable manner. In addition, in the case that a change in design occurs during construction work, it is not easy to compare, crosscheck, and modify both design job and construction job.
Resultantly, in the take-off materials method depending on manual work of the operator, if the design drawing is updated, further manual work has to be done because it is difficult to detect, modify, and change a corresponding part. Accordingly, an enormous waste of time and labor is occurred, and there is a possibility of omitting information and losing unity during the modifying process.
In addition, in the method for taking-off material data using a three-dimensional design drawing, it is difficult to implement functions of entering, modifying, and supplementing a three-dimensional entity as dedicated to a three-dimensional CAD from the viewpoint of practical use. For this reason, there are limitations on a user interface for reproducing a three-dimensional CAD system to an expert's level, and it is very difficult to share related information or combine individual working drawings so that a plurality of operators can perform a job in cooperation with one another.
On the other hand, at present, there is still no system capable of sharing and analyzing CAD information created in initial steps, although there exists an electronic file which is made by handling a design drawing using a CAD program. Therefore, it is made impossible to carry out physical movement between offices, or between teams, thus making mutual assistance and cooperation in design works difficult.
Moreover, at present, a management service method for managing the entire process from design of a drawing to construction and work according to supply of construction materials using a communication network, such as the internet, capable of sending and receiving multimedia information including character and image information in various forms has been suggested. By this method, when an operator directly takes off the material and cost information for a design drawing by means of manual work, and then delivers its detailed take-off sheet to a server of the management service in the form of e-mail, a constructor, material provider, and service provider appropriate for building specifications for the corresponding design drawing are linked with one another, thus enabling a more efficient construction job.
However, in this prior art management service method, even tough the efficiency of the construction is achieved by combining a constructor, material provider, and service provider appropriate for building specifications for the corresponding design drawing via an internet communication network, the operator still must take off a full list of the material and cost details for objects stated in the design drawing with manual work. Accordingly, it is difficult to improve the workability of the construction and efficiently carry out the construction.